the return of misty
by pokeshipper lover mike
Summary: ash is traveling in unova but little did he know that a certain red head is coming to travel with him again. pokeshipping. Hints of whishfulshipping
1. Chapter 1

**The return of Misty**

chapter one

* * *

it was a beautiful day in cerulean city although it doesn't seem like a beautiful day to our favorite redhead.

misty waterflower was sitting at cerulean cape with an upsetting look on her face, her best friend and the one she loves, Ash ketchum was in unova and didn't visit her before he left, she was really hoping that he would have visited her before he left of course she knew it wasn't his fault that she had to go back to cerulean.

"Misty!" shouted daisy as she ran up to her

"WHAT!" she said angrily.

"whats wrong, you seem upset," she asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"because i am upset! ever since you, lily and violet told me to come back here because you had to go to some STUPID world tour i wanted to stay and travel with Ash but i couldn't because of you three!" she said.

daisy was confused, "But i thought you only followd him because of your bike."

"Your wrong daisy, i didn't follow him because of my bike, that was just an excuse. when i saw my bike was repaired at the pokemon centre i felt like i should get pikachu to use a thunderbolt attack on it until there was nothing left of it" misty said.

"then what was the real reason?" daisy asked.

misty just ignored her. daisy was just about to walk away until she heard misty say "because i love him"

daisy was shocked, she never thought she'd hear misty admit her feelings about the raven haired boy, but she knew it right from the start. daisy gave a weak smile "hmm i thought so she said softly.

misty was confused. " what do you mean you thought so?" the red headed girl asked.

"i knew you liked him from the start, do you still want to travel with him?" daisy asked

"i'd give the world to travel hith him again" misty said plainly.

"then you can go if you love him that much then i can't stop you but you have to promise me something" daisy said

a bit sternly"what?" misty asked

" when you find him, tell him how you feel. you don' have to straight away, just make sure you tell him before another girl gets him," she said her sternly voice turning soft

"ok" misty said plainly

"good, now get going" daisy

misty gave daisy a hug before she left to go and find ash.

"goodbye, daisy!" she shouted waving at her with a smile on her face.

"goodbye little sis!" she shouted, waving back

misty turned around and headed for the next boat to the unova region misty was exited_ "ash i'm coming back to travel with you" _she thought, little did she know that a certain raven haired boy was thinking about her too.

* * *

hi there i hoped you liked the first chapter of my story, please read and review on what you think of it please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was a bright and sunny day in Striaton city, Ash Ketchum, a regular 14 year old boy has just won his first Unova gym badge and gained two new companions, Cilan and Iris, he was in the pokemon centre getting his pokemon healed then.

"Excuse me young man, are you ash ketchum," nurse Joy asked.

"I am," he replied.

"I have a letter for you from Cerulean city," nurse Joy said handing him the letter.

Ash began to read the letter.

_Dear Ash_

_Its been a while since i last wrote you a letter or called you, i just want you to know that Daisy has decided to take back the role of gym leader back at the gym and i'm traveling again. I'm on a boat that's heading straight to Unova and i'll be at a small town called Nuvema in a few days just so you know. Hope i see you around._

_Misty._

Ash just stood there.

"Ash, are you ok?" Cilan asked.

"We've got to get Nuvema town right now." He said.

Sorry this chapter is so short and sorry i took so long getting this chapter done, i had a bad case of writers block, anyway please read and review.

Pokeshipping forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ash went as fast as he could to get to Nuvema town. He did not stop except during the night. Cilan and Iris could barely keep up with him. After a few days of traveling back to Nuvema town.

"Finally! I'm beat." Ash said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have run like that then." Iris said to the raven haired boy.

"Why were you in such a hurry anyway?" Asked cilan.

Ash was too busy looking at the boat that just docked at the Nuvema port.

"I wonder if she's in that boat." The raven haired boy said to himself.

just then, Pikachu's ears perked up.

"Whats the matter pikachu?" Ash asked his yellow coloured friend.

Pikachu jumped out of ash's shoulder and ran in the direction of the boat.

"Pikachu, where are you going?" ash asked running after pikachu. Cilan and Iris followed.

Pikachu stopped when he saw a familiar red head get off the boat.

"Pikachupi!" pikachu shouted.

Misty turned around and saw the yellow rodent run straight to her.

Hey there pikachu, long time no see." she said giving the little mouse a hug.

Ash finally caught up to them.

"Hey there Misty, been a long time." Ash said.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it Mr pokemon master." misty replied.

Ash and misty gave each other a quick hug. A few minutes later Cilan and Iris caught up to Ash and Pikachu, completely out of breath.

"Jeez ash, where did you run like that. Cilan and I really had a hard time keeping up with you. Huh? Whose this?" Iris asked.

"Huh? Oh, hi Iris, hi Cilan." ash said, not hearing anything Iris said.

"DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING I SAID, I ASKED YOU WHO IS SHE! Iris shouted.

"Calm down Iris, no need to shout like that." Cilan said trying to calm the purpled haired girl down.

"Oh, sorry guys, this is my best friend, Misty." Ash said.

" Hi there." misty greeted.

"Hi, I'm Iris." Iris greeted

"And I'm Cilan, a pokemon conessieur." Cilan greeted.

"So Misty?" Iris said.

"Yeah?" Misty replied.

"What brings you here to unova?" The purpled haired girl asked.

"Well I was supposed to be running the gym back in Cerulean city but my sister, Daisy stepped in and decided i should start traveling again, I also want to see what kind of water pokemon this region has." Misty explained.

"Same old Misty. " Ash said. "Always after water pokemon, aren't ya."

"Of course, Water pokemon are the best." Misty replied.

"Hey i got an idea, Why don't you travel with us? It'll be almost like old times." ash said.

"Why not, ok." Misty agreed.

"YES!" ash shouted, putting his fist in the air

Iris and cilan were confused. They never saw ash this happy before.

"I smell a recipe for love in the air." Cilan said.

"Looks that way doesn't it" Iris said as she started eating an apple.

Hi again folks. Sorry this chapter took so long. Had so much homework to do from school. Anyway please read and review and also, please no flames.

Pokeshipping forever.


End file.
